User blog:Skleiman/Galvanic Mechattack
I'm making a new user series called: Galvanic Mechattack. It will have a Galvanic Mechamorph get into the real world using a T.V. It will be up to the biggest Ben 10 fans to stop him from world domination. The fans will use their Ben 10 knowledge to stop the Galvanic Mechattack. Writers If someone wants to write comment (You have to be a character to wtite). There will be 5 writers. HURRY UP BEFORE ALL SLOTS ARE FILLED!!! #Sklei #Solo Character Form Fill this form in comments Name: (Please choose a real name) Gender: Age: (14 to 20 allowed) (NOT REAL AGE MADE UP) Powers: (The power will be acquired by a certain Galvan wearpon in the middle of the movie) More about yourself: (You don't have to fill this in. If you do it will be mentioned in the movie once or twice) Made Charecters There will be 10 characters. #Shay #*Gender: Male #*Age: 15 #*Powers: I get a teleporter pod #*More about yourself: I'm an Israelian exchange student. #Solo #*Gender: Male #*Age: 16 #*Powers: UPGRADE POWERS. It's Galvan wearponary not alien powers. #*More about yourself: Solo's parents were killed in a raid when he was 5. He lived alone in a broken down house in his childhood, forced to steal food to survive.When he turned 10, he moved on to find better places. He is currently trying to look for the people that killed his parents and ruined his life and kill them. Then how are you a Ben 10 fan? #Ancy #*Gender: Male #*Age: 16 #*Powers: TIME MANIPULATION POWERS. Too powerfull #*More about yourself: Ancy is mentally thousands of years old, born in the Egyptian ages. He time travelled to this timeline. This huge time jump weakened his powers incredibly, and now he can also slow down, stop or speed up time. And shoot time rays. Ancy is actually Einstein, Leanardo da Vinci and Stephen Fry. Probably also many others. Try being more realistic #Jace #*Gender: Male #*Age: 16 #*The power to sense toilets through a cow-shaped wrist watch. #Monster #*Gender: Male #*Age: 14 #*Powers: Due to being a tiny bit of Osmosian, he absorbs a tiny part of a Galvanic Mecamorph on accident, giving him the powers to upgrade anything, sutch as a jetpack to a rocket, or a car to a super-advanced car with extreme weaponry located inside. #*More about yourself: Monster was given birth to by partly osmosian partly human and partly anodite and his ancestors being many different species, thus he is also pretty mutch every species you can think of, but is mainly human. He grew up with Charmcaster, who was his way older sister, but was seperated from Charmcaster and his family. All his family, including Charmcaster, died, adventually. He ran away before he could die to, and started to on adventures. #Rex #*Gender: Male #*Age: 14 #*Age: 19 #*Powers: Gen. Rex-like powers =CANCELED!!!!!! YEAH YOU HEARD ME RIGHT!!!! Since people didn't understand the point of it and started to say wierd stuff for their characters I canceled this. COMMENT TO CHANGE MY MIND.= Category:Blog posts Category:Movies